Laws in effect
Binding laws for parliament The Efficiency Bill Under this bill, the Single File Act will be phased out. The Single File act has been rendered obsolete by the fact that the parliament now has an appointed speaker to put forth bills. Effective as soon as this bill is passed, a speaker can present up to three bills at once. For a vote to be counted, it must be a reply to the speaker's post presenting the bill, and the vote must be cast by an MP with a seat and tripcode. Each MP may only cast one vote, if they wish to change it at a later time, it must be a reply to both the Speaker's post and their original vote's post. Only votes of aye, nay, or abstain will be counted. A post with conflicting votes will not be counted. If the speaker presents multiple bills in one post, the voting post must clarify which bills the votes are for, otherwise the vote will not be counted. Speaker of the Parliament Act Creates the office of the speaker for the parliament The Speaker(s) will be elected on the Monday sessions. This particular voting session will go TWO hours. The MP with the most votes wins. Only a currently active member of the parliament can be elected. The speaker will have the right to open parliamentary session threads within the given timeframe as outlined in the rules. His threads will have priority over any other created threads for up to 30 minutes after the scheduled time has arrived. He will also be responsible for creating new threads in case the old one reaches page 10. Furthermore, he has the power to halt ongoing sessions for up to two hours. All voting must be halted and no new draft may be put forward in that time. He can only do that once every 48 hours. During voting, the speaker is responsible for putting forward the draft everyone else will be voting on. He can freely choose which draft to be put forward if there are more than one to choose from. Only up to three at a time can be actively voted on. There can be up to three elected speakers at any given time. However, only one speaker can be active in a Session. If there is a dispute between speakers on who will lead a session, the speaker from the bigger (more current serving MP's) party takes priority. Act: Cram more chairs in Will add another outer layer of seats to the parliament, increasing the total available number (to 156 seats). 'Restricted Metarules Act' It is forbidden for any metarules to be passed without the 'yay' votes forming a super-majority comprised of members from at least half the existing parties in the parliament. A metarule is defined as any rule affecting or altering the baseline rules of the Parliament, such how people can vote (such as allowing anyone but an MP to cast a vote for that MP) or the structure of the parliament itself, including rules that affect the formation of parties (such as forbidding them or dissolving them) or the roles of the Speaker and how they act. Amending existing metarules (such as our only two existing metarules: Single File Line Act and Speaker of the Parliament Act) can be done as normal. This act only affects the passing of NEW metarules. The purpose of this act is to prevent any party from gaming the system and creating a method by which they twist the rules of parliament to the point that a feedback loop of power is created, and they win the parliament by means other than savvy role-playing, politicking, and generally being a damned good story teller capable of drawing new MPs to their cause or building alliances with other parties. 'TIMEZONE DISCREPANCY BILL' Proposed by Moff Wibbles, seconded by Cobb Bless, thirded by Haunted Tree. It has come to the attention of quite a few people that the current voting system is easily exploited. Bills can be made and pushed through before anyone has a chance to properly discuss them, and people in some timezones won’t get a chance to see them at all before they are passed. Therefore, the Galactic Empire, Knights of the Magical Realm and the Anonymous Lurkers Front propose the TIMEZONE DISCREPANCY BILL in order to give everyone a chance to vote and not discriminate against timezones, and also to ensure fairness, openness, accountability and a more democratic process. This will prevent unscrupulous parties from pushing through a bill before the /tg/ parliament can respond. * 1) A bill must be seconded by members of two other parties in order to be voted on. * 2) A bill may not be voted on until 24 hours after it is proposed and seconded. * 3) There will be TWO designated, predetermined voting periods for each bill, each one at least eight hours apart, in order to ensure that everyone has a chance to vote. * 4) Each MP may vote on a bill once. They may not vote for the same bill in both periods. Proposed new vote times (As per Time Discrepancy Bill) Proposed by Average Joe We need to change the voting times or the passing of the bills will be slow as hell. Therefore I propose a new schedule (EST) for the sessions: * Tue, Thu, Sat 00:00 - 04:00 * Tue, Thu, Sat 16:00 - 20:00 * Rolecall (Sun) 00:00 - 23:59 That way the two voting seasons necessary for the approval of a bill can be the same day. After all, during the current system Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are always slow because voting ends early in the morning and Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays are too active because you a voting session during the afternoon and then another during the late night. RP laws Civilian Safety Act Territory ceded to the Galactic Empire for the purposes of constructing a medical facility (with humand and non-human wards) and the infrastructure required to keep it operational. A corridor of space directly above this territory is also ceded to ensure clean supply lines for medical transports, and the construction of the dry-dock space station necessary to offload said convoy supplies and convey them planetside. "In order to maintain the health, safety and peace in the Empire, we need additional land to form an Imperial Medcenter, that will work to improve the populations health and well-being, the need for natural light and gravity of our citizens, and to ensure we have shipyards so we can repair our ships so the supply is flowing. Added, is a map of the estimated land required for the Empire to maintain the health of it's people. We'll also need to build the required infrastructure to make our people safe, and healthy from environmental dangers. There will be wards that aid humans and non-humans in the capacity deemed necessary. Our experts are warning about a health crisis unless our people have a larger access to natural light and natural gravity, our civilians will suffer and we'll see a humanitarian crisis on a catastrophic scale. We need immediate action to help our people." '`Got Milk?` Bill' There have been complaints in /tg/ Parliament about a milk shortage. A portion of land within the realm of /tg/ will be used by the government to create a state of the art milk farm. This milk farm will be the largest of milk farms and should produce enough milk to drop current skyrocketing prices.. The land used will be located at the north portion of the /tg/ map, at the east bank of the river. This joint operation will be headed by Spooky and The Knights of the Magical Realm. Galactic Empire, if they so choose, may conduct tests and inspections to ensure that all milk is untainted. 'Whores and Weed act' The full legalization of prostitution and the buying, selling and consumption of recreational Drugs. Human and nonhuman prostitution under this bill for all intents and purposes becomes recognized as a legitimate business practice and thus is subject to government taxation and regulatory laws if applicable. To allow the creation of programs designed to educate and prepare consenting human and nonhuman individuals for a career in prostitution, public oversight and funding provided by KotMR. To provide subsidies, protect the rights of and recognize cultivators of recreational drugs as legitimate entrepreneurs subject to government taxation and regulatory laws on their businesses if applicable. To allow the legal act for sellers and producers to retail recreational drugs for consenting consumers of the appropriate age, the products themselves must meet any or all applicable health safety standards. Sells and producers of recreational drugs are required to attach warning labels on all their products, properly informing the consumer the ramifications of rampant drug abuse. The establishment of agencies, clinics and rehabilitation centers for drug addicts and abused prostitutes, public oversight and funding provided by the coalition of KotMR. Passed Amendments Proposal: 'Amendment of the Minimum Size of the Parliament' Voting can only start after 35 seats of the Parliament are filled by at least three different parties.